Perfect Size 5
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: All Lilly wants is to live a day in Miley's perfect size 5 shoes. Is that too much to ask? So when a shooting star passes it gives Lilly and Miley the oppurtunity of a lifetime. And soon both girls learn, there's more to life than being Miley.
1. Shooting Star

Ok i know i have, Blink, Miss Miley Stewart, and How To Save A Life on hold. But bear with me, I will soon update on some of those, or at least on HTSAL, writers block you know. But this idea came to mind, and I couldn't help myself!! Hope you like it!!

* * *

Who would think that I Lilly Truscott, Tomboy EXTREME, would be deadly jelous of my very best freind, not only because she is MEGA pop sensation Hannah Montana, and as both Hannah and Miley EXTREMELY popular with the boys, but also because she has the arm candy I myself would DIE for. Oh sure! I told her I was okay with the two of them at the 70's dance, but that's just what friends are for. So while she and Jake got back together, I somehow ended up with Oliver.

Not that I don't like Oliver, he's my best friend, and I kind of like him lika that, but it was more out of guilt. I mean he stood there looking so vulnerable confessing his undying love for me. What was I s'posed to do? Turn him down? Plus I was sort of sick of being a third wheel to Miley and Jake. I just kind of wish sometimes, that even for a day, I could be in her shoes. that was my one wish. A vibrating sensation in my back pocket interrupted my thoughts, and make out session (yeh how awful is that, thinking about another boy while kissing my boyfriend?) "One sec Oliver my phone" I said as I pulled away, he sighed and leant back on his chair "Let me guess Miley? I'm gonna kill that girl!" I rolled my eyes, and took it out. 1 new text message. I looked at my text, Oliver was right, Miley.

_Look up Lils! Shooting star!!!_

I did, and as said, there it was, floating past me, I ran to the fence of Miley's balcony (yeah even more awful! Think about my best friends boyfriend while making out with mine while he's right inside most likely making out with his girlfriend) Miley ran to my side, as Jake walked out and the two boys sulked most likely over being interrupted. Miley pointed. "Make a wish Lilly" Oliver grumbled as did Jake. I squinted my eyes, and thought hard, and it immediately came to mind.

_**I wish I could walk in Miley's shoes**_

"What'd ya wish for Lils?" Miley grinned at me, I sighed, staring back at her, she was still standing in her perfect size 5 pink heels, and I was still walking in my size 7 converse! I walked back to Oliver sitting on his lap, and Miley and Jake walked back inside. "Shall we get back to were we left off?"

**Miley's POV**

"We shall!" I giggled as I resumed kissing Jake. Perfection! Could life honestly get better than this! No seriously! I had the most AMAZING friends, who were perfecty in love with each other, how adorable! I had the coolest dad! I was a Teen Popstar, and a normal girl, with the PERFECT boyfriend. And well Jackson just doesn't count in this perfection. Yes life is swell! Oh god! Did I just say swell? "Hands off of her Mr.Ryan before I get my shot gun!" Jake and I jumped away from each other as my dad walked in. Scratch that about him being the coolest, but you know, he's still pretty great. "Yes sir" Jake stood up straight, I rolled my eyes. "Get out!" Jake ran out of the house, then quickly back in, my dad glared at him. "I'm Lilly and Oliver's ride" My dad went out to the balcony and came out carrying Oliver by the front of his shirt with Lilly following closely behind. "This runs in the family doesn't it?" Oliver whispered to me as he passed by. The three were escorted out the door and my dad yelled out at the top of his lungs "Jackson!!" Jackson ran down "I didn't do anything!" he claimed holding up his hands, daddy glared at him "That's my problem with you boy" Jackson shivered "You were supposed to be watching the four love birds" Jackson pointed a finger at me accusingly "What did you two do?" He gasped. I rolled my eyes 'I'm going to bed" I said as I walked up the stairs. "Oh no your not" Jackson called after me. "To sleep!" I yelled back

I cuddled into my bed, all set in my jammies, and heald beary close "Today was perfect" I sighed "My life is perfect"


	2. Day Ever!

Thx 4 the reviews my ppls, here is the second chappie

* * *

"DADDEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" I yanked at my blonde hair, yeah, you heard me BLONDE. "What? What is it sweetheart?" Another blonde ran in through the door gasping for air. Heather!? "I'm Lilly!" I squeeked, Heather stared at me, well Lilly, long and hard, trying to contemplate what had been said. "Yes" She said slowly "Yes you are" I gulped, and looked back in the mirror, I was Lilly alright. "I don't want to be Lilly" I cried, Heather sighed and walked over to me, putting her arm around my shoulder "Sweetheart, you MUST get over this obsession of wanting to be Miley" I arched a brow, staring at her, Lilly wanted to be me? Heather tensed up all of sudden "I didn't read your diary" She yelled! Defending herself. "Yeh, don't worry, cool it" I sighed as I sat on my bed. I wasn't about to tell her that I actually was Miley, then she might send me to and asylum. I sighed once more and got up "Ok, I'm just gonna get changed" Heather nodded and left as I made my way to Lilly's closet, I'd ask her what's up at school, but for now, might as well deal with this. I looked through Lilly closet, and literally wanted to scream. TOMBOY!!! I found one jean skirt, paired it with a halter top I found, and the heels I once gave to her when giving her a makeover. I made my way to her bathroom and gave mysel...her a once over. Lilly usually wore hardly any makeup, but oh well! Some liner, mascara, foundation, and BAM! I'd be a stunner! Or well Lilly would. I brushed through her hair, and let it down. Lilly won't like this when she sees it, I girlified her to the extreme!

"Lilly! Oliver's here" Oliver...Lilly's boyfriend...my best friend... this should prove to be interesting. I rushed down, took a toast from Heather, and walked over to him, his mouth fell to the floor "Oh.My.Gosh." Then he recollected himself and leant in to... KISS ME! EWW! I backed away and held a finger to his lips "Hold it Lover boy!" He arched a brow as I pushed him back, right, how do I explain that "Erm...my mom" He nodded as I walked out with him, he took my hand. This is gonna be a loong day!

**Lilly's POV**

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I danced around in the Hannah closet "I'm Miley. I'm Miley" I gave myself a once over in the mirror "HOLY FRENCH FRIES I'M MILEY" I shrieked, then smiled "IT WORKED!" I jumped up and down clapping, and began to sing a little song "I'm Miley! I'm also Hannah! I'm dating Jake!" I looked up, a sudden thought came to mind and I began singing again "And I have an amazing voice!! LISTEN TO ME SING WORLD!!" I suddenly heard footsteps rushing my way, and the Hannah closet door slammed revealing a steaming...well...me. How strange to see yourself. I walked over and picked me up by the collar, or rather, Miley as me I'm guessing walked over and picked me as Miley up by the collar. Confusing isn't it? "Your me, I'm you, what's up with that sister?!" She yelled. Oh boy. How am I gonna explain this one? Oh right! "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are!! Anything your heart desires will come to you!!" I sang, outstretching my arms for my, big finish! She glared at me "Great now we're gonna have to wait for another shooting star to wish ourselves out of this one" She sighed releasing me, I screwed up my face "Wait, you believe me? That was strangely easy" She turned to me "Yeah, I wished I could be Hannah all the time once, had to get Jackson to wish me out of that one" WoooooW, learn something new every day! "Oh and guess who's my boyfriend?" She glared again, I shrugged, not knowing, I mean who... OHHH. I smiled mockingly "Oliver!" She glared...again. "And you're okay with that? You know I'm going to have to kiss him after awhile or he might suspect something" She frowned even harder "Which means you're also going to have to kiss Jake" She looked at me waiting for a reaction, I played along , acting as if I was in agony! When she turned to think, I silently praised the gods. She turned back making me jump back into place. "Okay we're going to have to let each other make out with each others guys, or else we might raise suspision, but, after, everything goes back to normal." I nodded "Let's go Oliver's waiting downstairs" I followed behind her in my Miley self. This was gonna be the best day ever!

* * *

And I think we can all see were this is going, or atleast I can!! 5 reviews if u want the next chappie!


	3. The Meteor Shower

"JAKEY!!!!" I squeeled running to my boyfriend, Lilly (as me) coughed interrupting my squeal and bringing me back to reality, Jake not Lilly's (who's body I was in) Jake Miley's, which means, he's Lilly's boytoy for now! Saving myself I patted him on the back "How's it going amigo?" He shrugged, slightly terrified at my sudden Miley outburst. I stepped into place with shudder Oliver "my" boyfriend, as Lilly swung her arms around Jake's neck and planted a good ol' kiss on him. Maybe Lilly could pull off Miley, I mean, that's how I do. Oliver glared at me, whispering. "You almost kissed Jake, but ya can't kiss me?" I sighed, this was it Miley...or maybe I could put it off for a bit longer. He wouldn't mind. Hopefully.

So walking to school, was, unbearably uncomfortable. Lilly seemed absolutely giddy to hang off of Jake and cuddle up to him, while Oliver held on to my hand the WHOLE FREAKIN WAY! I WANT MY PERFECT LIFE BACK! Lilly sighed as we stepped into scholl and Jake and Oliver made their way to their lockers, I raised my arms in joy "Freedom!" I turned to Lilly as we walked to our lockers "Did you ever notice how sweaty Oliver's hand gets when you hold his hand, and the boy blushes like mad." Lilly blinked at me with my perfect blues. "Really? I don't remember such things." I shrugged as we separated to our classes. I went towards English, my favourite subject! Lilly ran back to me all of a sudden, she going to ruin my hair if she runs like that! It's gonna get all tangled! "Lilly! Lilly!" She yelled, ofcourse I knew what she meant, the girl's getting used to this quick "You have math, I have english" She yelled, I smacked my forehead "Right!" I sighed, great, ofcourse I have Lilly's schedule memorized, but still, this was gonna get some getting used to. We switched books and made our way to our new classes. I found the only seat beside Oliver.

"You were late" He whispered. I shrugged resting my head on my desk, listening to the teacher drone on about something or other. I began mouthing the words to one of my favourite Jonas Brother's songs, the new one, Take A Breath. Sometimes those guys were the only thing that could relax me in one of these stressful moments. I felt Oliver's eyes on me, but I simply ignored him, and continued mouthing the words, singing inside my head. _**The world is spinning round there's no time to slow it down. So won't you take a breath? Just take a breath. People change and promises are broken. Clouds can move and skies will be wide open. Don't forget to take a breath. **_I felt a light tap on my arm and stopped, looking up, to find Oliver throwing paper at me. "What?" I breathed, he looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I glared "Yeah, why?" He shrugged "Idunno, it's just that, that singing thing, that's what Miley usually does when she's stressed." I felt my face relax, maybe even smile for the first time today. He noticed that? I never knew anybody knew about that. Well, I mean, I guess it's probable, I don't exactly hide it, right? "Oh, just, you know. Saw her, and decided to try it." He smiled back "Does it work?" I nodded, smiling, he continued "Hmm, maybe I'll try it"

I walked out of class, Oliver holding my hand, he led me to my next class, with Lilly, or rather, Lilly as me. I waved to him smiling, as he left, and sat beside Lilly. "You have a tissue" I turned to Lilly, she handed me one from her pocket, allergies. I took it and wiped off the sweat from Oliver's hand. The kid needs anti-persperpant on his hands! "Do you hate science as much as I do?" Lilly (as me) asked as she leant back in her chair, I shrugged. Truth is, I usually do, but we've been starting astronomy this week, and I kind of like it. It's just fascinating to think about. It's like, nice knowing, there's a whole universe out there, just waiting to be discovered, a mystery waiting to be uncovered. It's like, real magic, stars lighting up our skies during the night, a moon, sitting there, gorgeus, a sun that gives us light, setting and rising, changing our days. And so many planets! Just a few known! Theres more than just this polluted earth, that we continue to destroy, there's untouched lands, and maybe, that's the best for us. I was interrupted by Lilly nudging me, let's call her Miley from now on, cause she's in my body, and if I get to used to calling her Lilly in my head, I might accidently call her that outloud. "What?" She gestured for me to listen to the teacher.

"Two weeks from now, I want all of you to be coming to the back of the school, as the whole 9th grade will be their, at 8:00 sharp. We will be viewing probably one of the most amazing things you little pip squeaks will ever get to see. A meteor shower!" I raised my hand, he picked on me "A meteor shower, basically, meteors, what we like to call, shooting stars?"

* * *

so there was a bit of moliver in there :D Haha, i rock! Sry if ur a loliver fan, but there wont be much loliver from here on. 


End file.
